1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sleeve component guidingly and slidingly telescoped over the needle end of a syringe barrel and shiftable between retracted and extended positions in which an associated syringe barrel supported needle is exposed and covered, respectively. Furthermore, the sleeve is spring biased toward the extended position thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of protective sleeves for hypodermic needles heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,993, 4,425,120, 4,643,199, 4,693,708, 4,702,738 and 4,723,943. However, these previously known forms of protective sleeves do not incorporate the overall combination of structural features included in the instant invention.